mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Touch (manga)
Glénat Star Comics | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Sunday | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1981 | last = 1986 | volumes = 26 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese high school baseball manga by Mitsuru Adachi. It was originally serialized in the weekly manga magazine ''Shōnen Sunday from 1981–1986. The manga was also adapted into a 101-episode TV anime series, which was one of the highest-rated television anime series ever, three theatrical anime movies which summarized the TV series, two TV anime specials which take place after the events in the TV series, a live-action tv drama special, and a live-action movie released in 2005. Touch was one of the winners of the 1983 Shogakukan Manga Award for shōnen or shōjo manga, along with Adachi's Miyuki. Story Touch follows the lives of three people: Kazuya and Tatsuya Uesugi (identical twin brothers) and Minami Asakura. They've lived next to each other since they were babies, and their parents even built a playhouse in the yard in order to keep them from damaging the houses. As they grew into their teens, they suddenly noticed that one of them was a girl, and Kazuya and Minami became closer. Kazuya, the younger twin, was an excellent student (as was Minami). Tatsuya is really talented but also a bit of a slacker. Since middle school, Kazuya has received awards and recognition for excellence as a pitcher and baseball player. Tatsuya, however, is more inclined to let his brother take the limelight, as he is unwilling to directly compete with Kazuya. This includes Minami as well; while most people (including their parents) suggest that Minami and Kazuya will make a perfect couple, Minami tends to prefer Tatsuya. During the first year in high school, however, Kazuya is hit and killed by a truck while saving a child on his way to the final match of the local qualifying baseball tournament. Because of Kazuya's death, Tatsuya is eventually convinced by Minami to take over where his brother left off and help lead the team to Kōshien, the stadium where the national high school baseball championships are held. At first, Tatsuya doesn't want to have anything to do with it, but after talking to many friends and thinking it over, he decides to become focused and help out the team. At the same time, Minami dedicates herself to making it to the All Japan Gymnastics Tournament. Touch tells the story of how Kazuya's memory brings them together. Characters ; : The main character. The elder of the Uesugi twins. Seemingly selfish and lazy, Tatsuya's main quality is his altruistic nature. Naturally athletic, he lets his younger brother progress further than him in baseball so Meisei would win the Koushien fulfilling their childhood dream. Like Kazuya, he loves Minami Asakura, the girl next door and their childhood friend. However, in the field of love, he too cedes to his younger brother, telling everyone that they are meant to be despite his broken heart. ; : The younger of the Uesugi twins. Serious and hard working, he is the complete opposite of his older brother. His pitching skills and perfect grades makes him the favorite of his parents who despite his young age, conspire to get him and Minami to marry. His good looks makes him popular with the girls at school, which irks Tatsuya. Though not as naturally athletic as Tatsuya, Kazuya had work hard to hone his skills since an early age. Like his brother, Kazuya is in love with Minami. He suspects early on that Minami is in love with Tatsuya but even when figuring it out to be the truth, he still refuses to give her up. He hopes to take her to the Koushien and win, fulfilling their dream. ; : The Uesugi twins' neighbour and childhood friend. An intelligent and active student who has to help her father with house chores and at the family coffee shop since her mother died at a young age. Minami is a pretty girl who is popular at school and the object of desire for both the Uesugi twins. Although her widower father and Mr. and Mrs. Uesugi often pair Minami and Kazuya to be married, her heart truly lies on Tatsuya. Despite that, she is more often seen with Kazuya and actively supports him on the road to the Koushien which makes everyone think that Minami is actually in love with Kazuya, the star pitcher. Like the twins, she is also naturally talented in sports. ; Shingo and Haruko Uesugi, Punch : Tatsuya and Kazuya's parents. Always seen flirting and teasing with each other despite the boys' presence. Mr. Uesugi sometimes puts on a straight face, usually to tell off Kazuya but soon turns back to teasing with his wife. Mrs. Uesugi is always seen smiling, sometimes giggling behind her hand. They live very carefree lives, often at the cost of their sons. Punch is the Uesugi family Samoyed. (Shingo, Punch) , (Haruko) ; : Minami's father and owner of the Minami Kaze ("South/Southern Wind") coffee shop. A widower, his wife died when Minami was very young. Despite of that, he maintains an upbeat, positive attitude especially when seeing Minami and Kazuya together, hoping that they would soon marry. During match days, he would either watch Meisei's team at the stadium or watch them on the coffee shop's TV if the match is broadcast. Mr. Asakura is also an occasional baseball player. ; : Meisei's catcher. He is Kazuya's best friend and is always paired with him. ; Shōhei Harada : A big, intimidating schoolmate at Meisei. Despite his appearance and gruff attitude, Harada frequently gives Tatsuya sound advice on various matters, and at times shows he genuinely cares about his well being. ; : A star slugger for Sumi Tech, the runner-up team at Koshien. Akio became seriously devoted to baseball when he played against Kazuya in middle school. He has a mild crush on Minami, and is a friend of Harada's during junior high when he was a delinquent. ; : Akio's little sister, she is unusually close to her brother, and somewhat immature besides. She enters Meisei under the pretense of spying for her brother, but seems to develop a schoolgirl crush on Tatsuya. Nevertheless, she is very good at observing and analyzing baseball players. ; : A somewhat conceited pitcher who overestimates his worth in the story. He has a decent curve ball, but is not considered a threat by any of the main characters. He is easily forgotten and ignored, but considers Akio Nitta to be his only rival. ; : A substitute coach, hired under coach Nishio's recommendation. A brutal coach with a Spartan attitude, on his first day, he fires Minami as manager and ruthlessly beats Tatsuya, Nishimura, and anyone who slacks off on the team. Because of him, the entire team works much harder, but lose their enjoyment of the game, causing many to quit. He holds a grudge against Meisei's baseball team because of some events that occurred when he attended. ; : Coach of the Meisei High team. He becomes ill in the brothers' senior year, and must stay in the hospital for its entirety. He assigns an interim coach, Eijiro Kashiwaba, to fill his position, touting him as a "kind, gentle man who loves baseball from the bottom of his heart." The players find, however, that Kashiwaba is not like this at all, much to their chagrin. Coach Nishio returns much later, after nearly a full season has passed. ; : Daughter of Coach Nishio, and manager for the Meisei High team. She befriends Minami, and encourages her to also become a team manager. She is the girlfriend of Meisei's former ace, Kuroki, and both she and he see prospective talent in Kazuya's older brother, Tatsuya, and they try to recruit him to the baseball team. ; : Upperclassman of Kazuya who initially scouts him out, and finds his pitching incredible enough to recommend that he starts as Meisei's ace in his own place the following year. Afterwards, he moves to third base. He and his girlfriend Sachiko, who also happens to be the team manager, see talent in Tatsuya as well as Kazuya, and constantly try to get him to try out for the team. ; : Transfer student to Meisei High who initially idolizes the older brother, Tatsuya, but eventually becomes bitter because he felt he is a better pitcher than Tatsuya if given the same chance. He then swears to be Tatsuya's enemy, and turns from a kind and pleasant young man into a vengeful and rude curmudgeon. He became distrustful of those who are close to Tatsuya, believing them to be playing favoritism and he wasn't completely wrong. He challenged Tatsuya for the position of the team's ace pitcher but before the match was resolved, he had to move to South America due to his father's job. → ; Sakata : ;Eiichirō Kashiwaba :The brother of Eijirō, and the one who Coach Nishio thought he was hiring. Media Manga The series was collected in 26 tankōbon volumes. It has been reissued in 11 wideban volumes, 14 bunkoban volumes, and then again in 17 "perfect edition" volumes in the original magazine size with color inserts. Original release * Volume 1, December 1981, ISBN 4091206514 * Volume 2, March 1982, ISBN 4091206522 * Volume 3, July 1982, ISBN 4091206530 * Volume 4, October 1982, ISBN 4091206549 * Volume 5, January 1983, ISBN 4091206557 * Volume 6, April 1983, ISBN 4091206565 * Volume 7, July 1983, ISBN 4091206573 * Volume 8, October 1983, ISBN 4091206581 * Volume 9, December 1983, ISBN 409120659X * Volume 10, May 1984, ISBN 4091206603 * Volume 11, July 1984, ISBN 4091211313 * Volume 12, September 1984, ISBN 4091211321 * Volume 13, November 1984, ISBN 409121133X * Volume 14, December 1984, ISBN 4091211348 * Volume 15, January 1985, ISBN 409121133X * Volume 16, April 1985, ISBN 4091211364 * Volume 17, June 1985, ISBN 4091211372 * Volume 18, September 1985, ISBN 4091211380 * Volume 19, October 1985, ISBN 4091211399 * Volume 20, December 1985, ISBN 4091211402 * Volume 21, April 1986, ISBN 4091214517 * Volume 22, May 1986, ISBN 4091214525 * Volume 23, August 1986, ISBN 4091214533 * Volume 24, October 1986, ISBN 4091214541 * Volume 25, November 1986, ISBN 409121455X * Volume 26, January 1987, ISBN 4091214568 Wideban release * Volume 1, May 1992, ISBN 409123741X * Volume 2, July 1992, ISBN 4091237428 * Volume 3, February 1992, ISBN 4091237436 * Volume 4, November 1992, ISBN 4091237444 * Volume 5, January 1993, ISBN 4091237452 * Volume 6, March 1993, ISBN 4091237460 * Volume 7, May 1993, ISBN 4091237479 * Volume 8, July 1993, ISBN 4091237487 * Volume 9, September 1993, ISBN 4091237495 * Volume 10, November 1993, ISBN 4091237509 * Volume 11, January 1994, ISBN 4091237517 Bunkoban release * Volume 1, April 1999, ISBN 4091932517 * Volume 2, April 1999, ISBN 4091932525 * Volume 3, April 1999, ISBN 4091932533 * Volume 4, May 1999, ISBN 4091932541 * Volume 5, June 1999, ISBN 409193255X * Volume 6, July 1999, ISBN 4091932568 * Volume 7, August 1999, ISBN 4091932576 * Volume 8, October 1999, ISBN 4091932584 * Volume 9, October 1999, ISBN 4091932592 * Volume 10, November 1999, ISBN 4091932606 * Volume 11, December 1999, ISBN 4091932614 * Volume 12, January 2000, ISBN 4091932622 * Volume 13, February 2000, ISBN 4091932630 * Volume 14, March 2000, ISBN 4091932649 Kanzenban release * Volume 1, June 2005, ISBN 4091278418 * Volume 2, June 2005, ISBN 4091278426 * Volume 3, June 2005, ISBN 4091278434 * Volume 4, July 2005, ISBN 4091278442 * Volume 5, July 2005, ISBN 4091278450 * Volume 6, July 2005, ISBN 4091278469 * Volume 7, 8 August 2005, ISBN 4091278477 * Volume 8, 8 August 2005, ISBN 4091278485 * Volume 9, 8 August 2005, ISBN 4091278493 * Volume 10, 2 September 2005, ISBN 4091278507 * Volume 11, 2 September 2005, ISBN 4091278612 * Volume 12, 2 September 2005, ISBN 4091278620 My First Wide * (vol.1), June 2002, ISBN 4091621341 * (vol.2), June 2002, ISBN 409162135X * (vol.3), June 2002, ISBN 4091621368 * (vol.4), July 2002, ISBN 4091621554 Other books * , 5 August 2005, ISBN 4094080457 * , November 1986, ISBN 4091995918 Anime series The anime series of Touch premiered on 24 March 1985, and ran until 22 March 1987, comprising 101 episodes in total.Hitoshi Doi's Touch TV series episode guide It was one of the highest-rated anime television shows ever in Japan, with episodes consistently rated 30+ percentage points during parts of its run. In a 2005 poll by TV Asahi of the top 100 animated television series, Touch was ranked 9th. Staff *Planning: Tadashi Oka (Fuji TV) & Yoshirō Kataoka (ADK), in cooperation with Kiyoshi Usami (OB Planning) *Executive Producers: Yoshinobu Nakao (Fuji TV), Chihiro Kameyama (Fuji TV), Masashi Fujihara, Shigetsugu Tsuiki *Art Director: Shichirō Kobayashi *Backgrounds: Kobayashi Production *Photography: Studio Gallop *Music Director: Fusanobu Fujiyama *Music Work: Zack Promotion *Music: Hiroaki Serizawa *Assistant Animation Director: Minoru Maeda *Series Bungei Organization: Yumiko Takaboshi, Satoshi Namiki *Title Animation: Gisaburō Sugii, Minoru Maeda, Akinori Nagaoka *Animation Director: Tsuneo Maeda *Series Director: Hiroko Tokita *Assistant Director: Gisaburō Sugii *Production Assistance: Studio Junio, Studio Gallop, Kitty Films *Production: Toho, Group TAC, ADK Theme songs ;Opening :Episodes 1-27: Touch, by Yoshimi Iwasaki :Episodes 28-56: Ai ga Hitoribotchi, by Yoshimi Iwasaki :Episodes 57-79: Che! Che! Che!, by Yoshimi Iwasaki :Episodes 80-93: Hitoribotchi no Duet, by Yumekojo :Episodes 94-101: Jōnetsu Monogatari, by Yoshimi Iwasaki ;Ending :Episodes 1-27: Kimi ga Inakereba, by Yoshimi Iwasaki :Episodes 28-62: Seishun, by Yoshimi Iwasaki :Episodes 63-79: Yakusoku, by Yoshimi Iwasaki :Episodes 80-101: Kimi wo Tobashita Gogo, by Yumekojo TV Drama Live-action movie A live-action movie of Touch was released in Japan on 10 September 2005; Keita Saito starred as Kazuya Uesugi, Masami Nagasawa as Minami Asakura, and Syota Saito as Tatsuya Uesugi. Reception Kazuya Kamenashi of the J-pop group KAT-TUN was named after Kazuya Uesugi. Tatsuya Ueda, of the same band, was named after Tatsuya Uesugi.Cartoon KAT-TUN Episode 43; aired on NTV on 30 January 2008. Minami gets referenced in volume 11 of the Gin Tama manga. References External links * [http://www.allcinema.net/prog/show_c.php?num_c=149741 Touch anime movie] * [http://www.allcinema.net/prog/show_c.php?num_c=149977 Touch 2 anime movie] * [http://www.allcinema.net/prog/show_c.php?num_c=150088 Touch 3 anime movie] * [http://touch.yahoo.co.jp/ Live action Touch movie] - official site Category:Baseball anime and manga Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Drama anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Japanese television dramas Category:Anime of 1985 Category:Anime of 1986 Category:Anime of 1987 Category:Anime of 1998 Category:Anime of 2001 Category:Manga of 1981 Category:Shōnen manga Category:Shogakukan Manga Awards Category:Mitsuru Adachi ca:Touch (manga) es:Touch (manga) fr:Touch (manga) ko:터치 (만화) it:Touch (manga) ja:タッチ (漫画) th:ทัช vi:Tầm với zh:棒球英豪